Taking a personal computer (hereinafter, abbreviated to “PC”) as an example, PC has conventionally employed a composition in which: a main body device which stores therein an operational circuit composed of a CPU or the like, and a display device which includes a display screen for displaying an image are set up as separate devices; and the main body device and the display device are connected by a cable. However, with the appearance of a thin-type display panel using a liquid crystal or the like, a so-called laptop PC has appeared in which a display device is openably and closably hinged to a main body device. Moreover, as another type, a so-called integrated PC has appeared in which a conventional display device and a main body device are housed in one housing by arranging an operational circuit including a CPU or the like, at a rear surface side of a display panel.
For example, in the case of the latter type of an electronic apparatus, such as the integrated PC, having a display panel and multiple electronic parts mounted in a rear surface side of the display panel, the problem is how to achieve ease of assembly and ease of disassembly for repair.
Especially, a PC is equipped with a large-area main substrate. Accordingly, due to the large area, it is highly possible that the main substrate interferes with other electronic parts when attached or detached. Therefore, the problem here is how to achieve ease of assembly of the main substrate.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-41140 discloses a structure in which a bottom case is slid along a sliding mechanism provided in a housing so that a printed board therein can be taken out.
In the meantime, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei 7-230343 discloses a portable PC in which a sliding mechanism and a stopper are provided in a housing so as to prevent a pack unit from falling out from the housing.
However, none of these Patent Documents includes any point worth paying attention from the viewpoint of improving ease of assembly and disassembly in a type of electronic apparatus, such as an integrated PC, having multiple parts mounted in a rear surface side of a display panel thereof.